


Fight to Survive, With My Hand in Yours

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [39]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Burdens of leadership, Don't copy to another site, End of the World Challenges, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Lena and Alex take on the role as Earth's heroes, carrying with them all the burdens of that responsibility.  But throughout all their challenges, at the very least, they always had each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fight to Survive, With My Hand in Yours

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: 
>     * "For all the ugly things they had done, their entwined hands looked beautiful together." (Courtesy of [creativepromptsforwriting](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com)) 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> I never meant for this warm-up exercise to become a thing, but, it did. And of course it didn't fit into anything I wanted to write for AgentCorp Week 2020. So here it is. Oh, and there's no dialogue at all (not purposeful, totally accidental).
> 
> Ah well, anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Find me on[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/)!**
> 
>   
> 

  


With blood on their hands, both literally and figuratively, Lena and Alex were far from innocent. Choices had been made. Some done selfishly, and some done with the best of intentions. Yet no matter what, it always ended the same: the deaths of many, happening on their watch. Unfortunately, that was the price to pay when the fate of humanity lay on their shoulders, and times were desperate. Many they protected hated them. But many others adored them. Many denounced their actions across the media, but many praised their efforts still. It wasn't their intention to be the nation's best chance of survival, it just happened. With Lena's brain and resources, and Alex's military know-how, instincts, and access to alien technology, the responsibility just fell into their lap. Their successful risk-taking actions outnumbered many others who've attempted to take on the reigns. It just made sense then, when the President— on his last breath after an attack on the White House— gave them the sole power to do what they must. Though, it wasn't like they ever needed permission. It wasn't like either of them to just idly sit by and wait for something or someone better to come along. They cared too much about humanity's survival, and damn if they weren't going to stand up and fight as best as they could. 

But, it just so happened that they too, were human. They _had_ to take risks and save the most people as possible, even if some were left to die. And yes, sometimes those risks involved selfish reasons. But it's not like they didn't try to accommodate _everything_ at first. They did. They really did. And they've tried that approach before as well; to greedily save more than their resources could handle. Was it hubris? Was it false hope driving their actions? Perhaps it was both. Whichever it was, their decisions then, only brought them two things: loss and pain. Sure, they saved countless lives, but they lost valuable ones too. 

The experiences they learned the most from, were the ones that had cost them the people that mattered the most. Supergirl was lost when she expended too much energy, saving one of the largest cruise ships out in the middle of the Atlantic. Its sea-faring debut became the target for a renegade bunch of terrorists, who happened to have obtained nuclear weaponry. She saved them, of course she did, but she blew out her powers while attempting to contain the nuclear explosion and fell victim to its power. Then, shortly thereafter came the constant barrage of attacks, both originating from within the planet and out, causing Lena and Alex to lose many other heroes, like James and Winn and J'onn and Lucy and Sam... All for the sake of the people. To protect them, to protect their friends, their families, loved ones... and were all willing to sacrifice themselves for it. In the end, they saved many, but not nearly enough to warrant their own deaths in the process. Hundreds upon thousands were still lost. But, Lena nor Alex could focus on that. There was never a quiet moment where they were given the luxury to properly mourn the deaths of their friends and family. They had to keep going. The world was at stake. Still.

And now they faced a new enemy. An army who penetrated the Earth's atmosphere, coming unannounced and bringing with them a large battalion of ships and warriors. Negotiation tactics had been attempted, but these aggressors were after Earth's resources, as well as slaves to serve them. They were going to take the planet, with or without humanity's cooperation. The people had already been losing hope more and more each day, claiming that the series of unfortunate incidents upon mankind, was a call to the end. But Lena and Alex refused to give up and still had a few tricks up their sleeves. 

Learning from past mistakes, they knew they had to weigh out their options, of which had the optimal chances of survival. However, avoiding death was never on the table. it came as it always did. But to whom, that was the question, and led to the heaviness of their decisions. Once more, Alex would need to make the call; the call to bring into her ranks more people who will most likely die facing their enemy, knowing once more that there would be families left behind, crying over the loss those they loved. And then there would be Lena. The genius behind their weaponry. Lena, this time, would have to employ a biological weapon, one she didn't have enough time to test in full, and one she never intended on using, but in a dire situation, she had to. Her invention had a 92.32% success rate. One that would have to be good enough. That remaining 7.68%, however could potentially affect a subset of those saved from this attack. Its effects were not quite fatal, but damaging enough to cause harm in the long run. A rate of nearly 10% damage... normally, it would've been too much for her to swallow. But, they weren't left with many _great_ choices anymore. Just _good_ ones.

So they did just that. Did what they had to do. Dealt death to many, but also saved millions more. Alex was on the field with her agents that morning, fighting alongside them, despite the pleas of her subordinates to stay behind and keep safe. But Alex _needed_ to fight. This was the biggest battle they'd faced so far, and she _needed_ to guide her people. Not to mention, Lena was out there too. Lena needed to be the one to disarm the weapon, to make sure that it was activated just so, and that it was detonated with the best possible chance they could.

Alex and Lena kept on the battlefield, as one.

The surprise attack was planned out and executed to near perfect expectations. The loss of agents, the casualties of the innocent, the deaths of the enemies, were all accounted for. Silently, they added it to a long tally that they'd kept in the back of their minds. The nightmares of which will all come much later, after the adrenaline of "winning" had far left their systems, materializing itself during that rare lull between then and the next impending, apocalyptic event.

Standing in the debris, among charred vehicles and half fallen buildings, of broken cement and damaged water pipes, and of scattered remains of flesh and blood, there was a moment of silence. Humanity had once more overcome a threat on their kind. Those who remained breathing, were too tired to shout for joy; hesitant to believe that it was all over. And over the in the distance, up in the sky, where ships no longer blocked their view, the horizon was clear. Over the rippling waters, colors played on its surface, reflecting the sun, as it rose to mark another day; another chance at life.

In soiled clothes and filth upon their faces, Alex and Lena looked at each other as the sun continued its path over peaceful waters. Shaky smiles and watery eyes were their initial exchanges. Then, in synchronized fashion, sticky red fingers reached out for the other's, the skin on its joints stretching from the dried, garnet colored liquid on their flesh, until they met, immediately entwining and squeezing tightly. This silent moment was theirs. _They_ had won. But their hearts... their hearts, remained relieved, frightened, tired and... heavy. They would need to endure the continuous burden on their shoulders, which possibly weighed more now than before, but there was nothing to be done. They knew what had to be done, and knew that they would continue to fight to protect humanity, even to their dying breath, together.

  



End file.
